Guzzlord
/ |species=Junkivore Pokémon |color=Black |imheight=18'01" |metheight=5.5 m |imweight=1957.7 lbs. |metweight=888.0 kg |type=Dark |type2=Dragon |body=06 |ability=Beast Boost}} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is code named UB-05 Glutton. Biology Physiology Guzzlord is a black, bipedal creature highlighted by bioluminescent blue and yellow markings. On its round bloated stomach is an enormous mouth filled with sharp teeth, and from it protrudes a pair of tongues, each with a set of jaws and teeth of its own. It has a small triangular head on the top of its body, four glowing blue eyes, a pair of small three-clawed hands and a tail tipped with a mace-like club. Behavior Guzzlord is a ravenous eater, devouring everything and anything in its proximity. Its known to have devoured whole buildings, even mountains, according to reports. Its two tongues have teeth of their own and are used for grabbing food. Despite its boundless appetite, however, Guzzlord produces no known excreta, presumably converting all it eats into energy. Evolution Guzzlord doesn't evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries |type2 = |gen = VII |sun=It has gobbled mountains and swallowed whole buildings, according to reports. It’s one of the Ultra Beasts. |moon=A dangerous Ultra Beast, it appears to be eating constantly, but for some reason its droppings have never been found. |us=Although it's alien to this world and a danger here, it's apparently a common organism in the world where it normally lives. |um=An unknown life-form called a UB. It may be constantly hungry—it is certainly always devouring something.}} Stats Standard form Learnset Leveling TM Egg Moves Tutoring Sprites |type2 = |smspr = 799 Sprite.gif |smsprs = 799 Sprite Shiny.gif |VIIback = Guzzlord.gif |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Anime *Guzzlord (anime) Trivia *Guzzlord is the first / -type since Hydreigon and its family. **Similar to Hydreigon it also has two extra mouths which it uses to ravenously devour everything in its path. *As its Dex entry explicitly states that "its droppings have never been found" it is implied that nearly all other Pokemon do in fact defecate. *During the Ultra Beast arc Nanu reveals that one of Looker's partners was eaten by Guzzlord in an earlier mission. *In Pokémon Refresh, Guzzlord will eat an entire Poké Bean in one bite and gets full really quickly. Origin Guzzlord may be based on a black hole, as it consumes all and excretes nothing. Its appearance is based on crabs and sharks, as well as medieval armor. It may be also inspired by the taotie, a mythical creature of Chinese legend that symbolized gluttony and was often depicted as having a body mostly mouth. It's Shiny coloration is its normal colors photonegative with the blue and orange coloration swapped. Etymology Guzzlord may be a combination of guzzle and lord. While in original Japanese can be translated as an evil king, due to its hybrid region name between original Japanese name of evil (means akuji) and Engrish name of king, while also named after akujiki (悪食, translated as consumption of repulsive things), hencing its gluttony nature. Guzzlord can be also based on a evil mythical European Dark Dragon Lord itself with a bit of crab’s design in it, including the pre-historical dinosaurs Ankylosaurus and Glyptodon for its spiny mace-like tail. Names in other languages Gallery 799Guzzlord SM anime.png 799Guzzlord_Dream.png 799Guzzlord Pokémon HOME.png Guzzlord_Crimson_Invasion.jpg Guzzlord_SM_concept_art.jpg Ultra Beast Artwork.png Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon